Kwazii In Love (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 2, Kwazii In Love. Transcript #1 Kwazii (Narrating): 'Kwazii In Love. (At a late night in the Octopod, Kwazii, Peso and Captain Barnacles are watching a black-and-white love film. Kwazii is sleeping in his bean bag chair and Captain Barnacles lets out a yawn. After the movie ends, Peso wipes his tears with tissues and sniffs.) '''Peso: '(sobbing) Oh, that was so sentimental. (wipes his tears with another tissue) 'Kwazii: '(meows in disgust) Ugh! Give me a break... or at least a barf bag. (stretches his arms) 'Captain Barnacles: '(in a whispered tone) Kwazii. (nudges Kwazii) 'Peso: '''Oh Kwazii, how could you be so insensitive? (looks irritated by Kwazii's dislike of romance) '''Kwazii: '(snaps and huffs, turning his head away and folding his arms) Hey, look. I’m sorry, Peso, but I just don’t believe in all that mushy, gushy, lovey dovey stuff! 'Captain Barnacles: '''Sorry, Peso, but I believe Kwazii is right. (gets up to his feet and stretches his arms as he pats Kwazii on the shoulder) You know Kwazii isn’t really interested in being in love with some girl like he used to be. (Peso glares at Barnacles and Kwazii and frowns a little until knowing Barnacles is right and stops glaring.) '''Kwazii: '(scowls harshly and glares back at Peso as he (Peso) glares back at him again) And it’s all Aphrodite’s fault if you ask me! 'Peso: '(tries to calm Kwazii down by flashing a smile) Well, what can I say? It’s the first day of spring after al. Love is in the air and in bloom. 'Captain Barnacles: '(chuckles) Well, almost the first day of spring, Peso. Well, anyways, one of these days, you’ll meet a lovely girl you’ll fall over heels in love with, and then you’ll see how beautiful romance is. 'Kwazii: '(rolls his eyes and snickers as he sticks out and inserts his tongue back in his mouth) Ha, ha! Yeah, right! I may be brave, adventurous, and handsome at all times, Peso, but I’m a pirate, and pirates don’t fall in love with girls...well, except mermaids, of course, (shrugs) but believe me guys, I will not fall in love! (turns away and crosses his arms again) 'Peso: '(shakes his head and shifts his eyes, then grins) Well them, just you wait, Kwazii. Some special star at night, you’ll gaze across a beautiful blue ocean and there she’ll be: a beauty around her. (quotes in a dramatic and romantic tone) The air filled with music and shimmering sparkles. (Kwazii feels dazed with all the sparkles dancing around him like fairies and finally snaps to attention as he shoos them away.) (shakes his head) Eh, it’ll hit you like a bolt from the blue. 'Kwazii: '(rolls his eyes again and groans) Yeah, yeah, right! When pink sparkles fly! (Kwazii grunts, getting angry as he leaves the game room into his own room to get sleep.) 'Captain Barnacles: '''Hey, speaking of the first day of spring tomorrow, I’ve heard there’s going to be a new friends in Disney Junior Town tomorrow. '''Peso: '(gasps in surprise) Really? (excitedly) You think so, Captain? 'Captain Barnacles: '(chuckles again) I bet you there will be, and everyone has to give her and her family some special gifts for their welcome. 'Peso: '''Flappity flippers! I can’t wait to meet her and her family! (hops) (Both Barnacles and Peso laugh together. In the hallway, Kwazii is walking to his bedroom, but he doesn’t hear what Barnacles said back at the game room because he is still being angered by what Peso said about falling in love with someone.) '''Kwazii: '(growls) Ehh, much of much. Peso doesn’t even know what he’s talking about. I ain't gonna fall in love with some girl, not even when I— (Before Kwazii can finish his sentence, his ears perk up as he passes Sasha and Ribbon.) 'Sasha: '(in a flirty tone) Bonjour, Kwazii. 'Ribbon: '(smiles and waves Kwazii goodnight) Hey, Kwazii. (Kwazii waves and smiles back at Ribbon.) 'Sasha: '(bats her long dark flirtatious eyelashes at Kwazii) Would you be a dear and walk me to my bedroom, please? (Kwazii glares at Sasha and rolls his eyes. Ribbon’s smile fades as she sighs and does the same with hers. Both know Sasha is being a coquette and is trying to flirt with Kwazii again.) 'Kwazii: '(harshly speaks up to Sasha) Uh, no thanks, Sasha. 'Ribbon: '''Yeah, (shifts her eyes) and could you ''please stop flirting with my brother? (puts her paws on her hips) 'Kwazii: '(scowls at Sasha) Yeah! Ya know it annoys me sister and the captain! (Kwazii and Ribbon frown as Sasha as she tosses and twirls her hair around her paw.) 'Ribbon: '(shakes her head in annoyance and groans) Oh, brother! (puts her paw over her forehead and grunts her teeth) 'Sasha: '(in a flirty tone) Okay. See you around, Kwazii Cutie. (Sasha blows a kiss at Kwazii, who shakes his head and swats the flying kiss away with his paw.) 'Kwazii: '(angrily) Yeah, yeah. Very funny, and don’t call me cutie! (But Sasha just giggles and Ribbon rolls her eyes again as he grunts) Ugh! (Kwazii frowns as he goes to his bedroom, which is right next to Captain Barnacles’, in the bedroom pod and goes to sleep. The next morning, everyone in Disney Junior Town is crowding at Main Street with big and little gift boxes and bags in their hands.) 'Doc: '''I can’t wait to meet her! '''Jake: '''Yeah, me too! (Kwazii is at the Skateboard Park practicing his new moves, but before he can do a tail stand on his skateboard in mid-air, he suddenly sees the crowd of people at Main Street.) '''Kwazii: '(curiously) Hmmm... I wonder what’s goinh on over there. I better go have a look. (skateboards to Makn Street and takes off his helmet and pads to check everything out. He goes into the crowd, slipping between two to three people to clear the way) Sorry! Excuse me! Sorry, sorry. Coming through! Excuse me! Coming through! What’s going on? (finally makes it to the end of the crowd to see his friends with gift bags) Hello. What’s all the excitement about? 'Jake: '''Haven’t ya heard, Kwaz? We’re going to have a new friend in our town today! '''Izzy: '(happily) Yeah! Her name is Sofia, and I’ve heard she became a princess right after her mom married a king. 'Cadpig: '(wags her tail) Yeah! This is gonna be great now that we have a princess living in our town! (Kwazii’s ears perk) 'Kwazii: '''Really? Well, I didn’t even know that! '''Peso: '(surprised to hear what Kwazii said) You haven’t? 'Captain Barnacles: '''Well, Peso and I were just talking about that last night, Kwazii. '''Peso: '(puts the gift under his under flipper) Right after you left the game room at the Octopod. 'Kwazii: '''Wow! That sounds exciting, (confused) but I wonder why everyone has these gift boxes and bags in their hands. '''Doc: '''They’re supposed to be gifts for Princess Sofia and her family. '''Stuffy: '(stares at Kwazii’s empty paws and raises his right eyebrow) Uh, by the way, speaking of gifts, where’s your gift for Sofia and her family, Kwazii? 'Kwazii: '(looks at his paws and groans) Ahhh! How silly of me! I totally forgot! (sighs frustratedly) 'Peso: '(gives Kwazii a soft pat on the back) Oh, don’t worry, Kwazii. I’ll help you. 'Kwazii: '(surprised) You will? 'Peso: '(nods his head and smiles) Of course. After all, friends always help each other and you are my friend, so I’m going to help you. (spots a big snowy blue snowdrop growing on the ground and stars at its pretty blue petals) Oh, what a beautiful flower. (carefully digs up the flower without ruining its roots and plants it in a blue pot with a pink bow) Here, Kwazii. Try giving this to Sofia. (gives the potted flower to Kwazii) 'Kwazii: '(pleased by Peso’s help and relieved) Thanks, Peso. You’re a life saver, (looks appreciated) and, um, sorry about what I said last night. I owe you one, matey. 'Peso: '(smiles) Oh. It’s okay, Kwazii. (forgives Kwazii’s dislike of romance) I did the same thing. I shouldn't have just said those silly things to you like that last night. (Kwazii and Peso laugh and Captain Barnacles smiles when they hear a trumpeting noise.) 'Citizen: '''Look! Here they come! (Everyone stops chatting and tightly clutch to their gifts.) '''Kwazii: '(clutches to the potted flower and nervously bites his bottom lip) Oh, I hope the princess likes this flower. I wonder what she’s like. 'Jake: '(elbows and gives Kwazii an encouraging smile) You’ll see, Kwaz. Just hang on. 'Captain Barnacles: '(gives Kwazii a pat on the shoulder) And don’t worry, Kwazii. I’m sure she’ll love it. 'Peso: '''Yeah. Just try to relax. Transcript #2 (Captain Barnacles arrives back to Jake and Sofia from his routine.) '''Jake: '''Hey Barnacles. Nice routine out there. '''Captain Barnacles: '(chuckles) Thanks. (looks around for Kwazii) Where's Kwazii? 'Sofia: '(points a finger up to show Captain Barnacles where Kwazii is) He's gonna do the obstacle course. 'Captain Barnacles: '''WHAT?! IS HE CRAZY?! '''Kwazii: '(looks down and suddenly feels dizzy as he has a second thought) Uh! Who am I kidding? I may be a daredevil, but, I should probably go back down the ladder. (laughs nervously, then feels himself moving) Wait. Why am I moving?! Ah! (screams) Whoa! (goes down and through every obstacle) (Kwazii goes through every obstacle in the obstacle course until he crosses the finish line and all the people and his friends cheer for him.) '''Jake: Way a go, Kwaz! (However, Kwazii didn’t stop as he went through the doors and into the streets; Jake gasps) Oh no! He can’t stop, and it’s downhill all the way—to the Disney Junior Town Rocky Pit! Programs giving man: (holds out programs) Programs! Can’t take a look at the rocky pit without ya’ programs! Jake: (puts on his helmet) I’ve gotta save him! (roller skates out into the streets to save Kwazii) (On the streets, Kwazii was roller skating out of control as cars came to a halt when they saw him rolling down the streets.) Kwazii: (waves his arms in circles wildly and continues roller skating uncontrollably downhill) Whoa! Help! YEOW!!! (Right behind him, Jake roller skated his way and picked up speed until he was right next to Kwazii.) Jake: Kwazii! Give me your paw! (he and Kwazii grabbed each other, hand in paw) Now don’t worry, I’ll think of something, quick! (Suddenly, Kwazii spots three kids playing on their skateboards) Kwazii: (eyes grow wide) Jake! Hurry! There are kids playing up ahead! Jake: Good time lucky! Kwazii: JAKE!!! (Jake and Kwazii continued rolling downhill until Jake saves Kwazii by letting go of his paw and swinging him into a pillow shop, between a nail shop and a needle shop.) Whoa! (trips on a pillow and lands flat on another pillow in the pillow shop) Oof! (groans into the pillows) Jake: (with his head turned to Kwazii who is now safe and smiles in relief) Phew! That was close! (turns to a moving crane that was coming from the left. A crane’s arm hits him on top of his head and pushes his helmet down, getting it stuck and blocking his eyes) Ah! Uh! Uh oh, my helmet! (puts his hands on his helmet to try and pull it off his eyes, but it was stuck really tight) It’s stuck! I can’t see! (rolls downhill uncontrollably) (Back at the pillow shop, Kwazii could see that Jake now has trouble controlling his roller skating and he couldn’t see with his helmet stuck and pushed over his eyes) Kwazii: '''(gasps) Oh no! Jake’s outta control! (takes off his rollerskates) I’ve gotta stop him! '''Jake: (continues to roll downhill and cries for help while still having trouble pulling his helmet off) HEEELLLLPP!!! (Meanwhile, Kwazii rushes up to the three kids and asks them in a frantic and out of breath tone.) Kwazii: (breathes heavily) Excuse me! Uh, kids, can I borrow one of yer skateboards, please?! Boy: Sure mister. (gives Kwazii his red skateboard) But, aren’t you a little old to ride a skateboard? Kwazii: (flatly and sarcastically) Why yes. Yes I am. (Kwazii hops onto the skateboard and zooms down to save Jake.) Girl: (impressed by Kwazii’s skateboarding) Wow! He’s good! (Downhill, Jake was still trying to pull his helmet off just as Kwazii arrives on the skateboard.) Kwazii: Jake! Hold on, matey! I'm comin' for ya! Jake: (lets go of his helmet and turns his head from left to right) Kwazii?! Where are you?! I can hear you, but I can’t see you! Kwazii: (cups his paws to his mouth) Don’t worry! I’ll come up with a plan! And hopefully, it works.(turns straight to his left and spots a hydrant) Aha! Just what I need! (Kwazii holds out his paw at the fire hydrant and concentrates on his ocean pearl bracelet’s magic. Then his paw glows blue as water shoots out of the fire hydrant and Kwazii stops to shapeshift the water into a wall to stop Jake, but Jake only went through the wall of water and continues rolling downhill; Kwazii gasps) Jake: 'KWAZII!!!! '''Kwazii: '(grunts in frustration) Well that didn’t work! I’ve got to think of another creative plan and fast! Uh! Come on, Kwazii! Think! Uh... (thinks hard, then turns to see an alleyway on his right) An alleyway. (Then he came up with an idea) Aha! I’ve got it! I just hope I’m right! (takes the giant water blob with him and skateboards down to the alleyway, which is a shortcut to the rocky pit) (While Kwazii was in the alleyway, Jake was heading straight towards a car and the woman driving it saw him coming) 'Female driver: '''HEY, LOOK OUT! (pulls over and turns her car around Jake, before nearly crashing into a post) '''Jake: '''Whoa! Sorry! (continues rolling downhill and screaming) (In the alleyway, Kwazii spots the rocky pit at the end) '''Kwazii: '''Avast! I see the pit! Now for the next step of my plan! (he raises his paw up and the water blob follows as he held out his palm towards the pit and the water blob then flies into it, filling it up with water. Kwazii then jumps over and skids to a halt just as Jake arrived and splashed into the water filled rocky pit, then as his helmet was finally off his eyes, he floated back up to safety and floated on his back. Kwazii then lets out a deep sigh of relief) Now that was a close one! (Just then, Kwazii heard Sofia’s voice behind him as he turned to face her) '''Sofia: '''Kwazii! That was amazing! You saved Jake! '''Kwazii: '(chuckles shyly) Um. (clears his throat and points a thumb over his shoulder at Jake, who was still floating on his back) He saved me first. Heh. (lets out a sigh) Listen Sofia, I have a confession to make. (scratches the back of his head and his expression becomes apologetic) I’m not really good at rollerskating like you, Jake, or Captain Barnacles. (takes his paw away from the back of his head) Ya see, the truth is... I just wanted to impress you. 'Sofia: '(smiles at Kwazii) You’re a nice pirate, Kwazii, and a brave Octonaut too. That’s what impresses me. (points a finger at Kwazii’s ocean pearl bracelet, and then to the boy’s skateboard he still has with him) I will say this so, you sure know how to handle water magic, and you’re pretty good on a skateboard, too. 'Kwazii: '(blushes deeply and feels appreciated, but hopes that Sofia doesn’t notice the red color on his cheeks) Um (lets out a small laugh) thanks! My magic ocean pearl bracelet gives me the power to control water, and my friend Jake taught me how to ride a skateboard when I first got me own! Heh! So um, anyways, are you interested in skateboarding as well? (Jake wakes up, spits out water, coughs, and groans. Then turns to see Kwazii with Sofia and smirks as he swam out of the pit) '''Sofia: '''Why of course. I love sports, but I’ve never tried skateboarding before. You think you can teach me how? '''Kwazii: '''Hmm. Well I don’t see why not. (hops onto the skateboard and save a space on the back for Sofia) Climb aboard. (Sofia hops onto the back of the skateboard and gives Kwazii an excited smile as she held onto his shoulders) '''There’s a nice skateboarding park down at Main Street. We can start your skateboarding lessons there. Then, after that, we can grab a smoothie and maybe do something that you would like to do. '''Sofia: '''Well, I could use a tour around Disney Junior Town. I’d love to know more about this place as much as I know Enchancia in the back of my head. '''Kwazii: '''That sounds like a good idea to me. I’d be happy to show you around if you’d like. '''Sofia: '''Oh yes! I’d love that. (Jake watches them leave and smiled, just as Captain Barnacles appeared and he turns to him) '''Jake: '''Well whatddaya know? You were right, Barnacles. All Kwazii had to do was just be himself. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2 transcripts Category:Transcripts with images